Dragon Ball UA: Multiverse Romance
by ltj056
Summary: Disappointed with the low level of love, Helles decides to have the former U2 to perform their greatest challenge yet. They must become matchmakers.
1. Lovely Start

**Hey everybody! I've decided to start an another mini-multiverse-series. This one is going to be a romantic series, involving everyone's favorite Universe, Universe 2! Yep, absolutely nobody hates them. It's not like me and a select others are in a minority of liking them. And a part of me thinks I should not be trying to be sarcastic while typing this, because when you type people can't tell when you're being sarcastic. But seriously, I've been wanting to work on my ability to write romance and I thought that this would be a good way to do it. Also, I've been wanting to write a U2 story. I know I've been DB heavy lately, but DB is something I do enjoy writing stories about. Maybe I'll make it my NYR to change that. Enough talk, let's do this!**

In a golden, egyptian throne room, Helles was being fanned by her servants, who were dressed with egyptian style servant clothing, and was deep in thought with an annoyed look on her face, 'Why must my beautiful U2 be united with these ugly universes?'

One of the servants noticed her look and looked concern, "Lady Helles is something wrong?"

She turned to her servant, "I am repulsed by the lack of commitment to beauty and love from the other universes."

The servant didn't reply and went back to fanning. Sour teleported into the room with an old man with blue skin, beard, and a blue Kai uniform with gold sleeves. He walked to Helles, "Helles, the other Kais and I have made progress in finding more planets that require assistance in raising the mortal level."

Helles grew a look of relief, "That is lovely news Peru."

Sour displayed a list of fighters, "Brianne and Rabanra have returned from their missions."

"Has anyone reported finding Prum or Hariama?"

Sour shook his head, "No one has seen them since the tournament."

Helles closed her eyes, "Those loveless, ugly cowards have been hiding since the tournament. If I had known that they would cause this much trouble, I would have never released them."

"Do not dwell on the past Lady Helles, but focus on bettering the present." Sour replied.

Helles smiled, "Thank you Sour."

Peru and Sour saw that Helles had a look of thinking on her face. Helles raised her hand, "Servants, leave us be!"

"Yes, Mistress Helles!" All the servants said before leaving.

Helles stood up from her throne and walked over to the assistant gods, "I have been giving thought over the state of love in the other universes."

Peru nodded, "Indeed, it is truly shameful that the other universes do not care for love."

"That is why I have decided to have the Maidens and Knights bring some of the warriors from the other universes together in a beautiful bond of love."

Peru grew a huge smile on his face, "What a beautiful idea!"

Sour just maintained a neutral expression, "Would that not just get in the way of improving U7's mortal level?"

Helles pointed at him in a over the top matter, "Fear not! We will do it when the time is right. Love always finds a way in the end!"

She turned to Peru, "Find Brianne and Rabanra! I will locate Vikal, she should be training Lilibeu near the falls."

"Very well."

Peru and Sour teleported away to find them, while Helles flew off to find Vikal.

 **-Peru-**

Peru was on top of a building, that was two stories tall, had a green roof, and grey everywhere else. He was looking through the city, trying to find Rabanra. He looked towards a library and saw Rabanra holding a book. He flew over to him, "Rabanra!" 

Rabanra turned to him and bowed respectfully, "Lord Peru, what can I do for you today?"

"Helles has decided that it is time for us to spread love to the other universes."

Rabanra was confused, "Do you mean we are going to fight them?"

Peru shook his head, "No, we are going to bring love between the fighters."

Rabanra grew a smirk, "I see, bring them together. I'm in!"

Peru smiled, "Excellent. Now, let us return to Helles's castle to discuss the plan."

Peru grabbed Rabanra and the two teleported back to the castle.

 **-Sour-**

Sour was flying around a multi-colored light city. There was a lot of multi-colored people with weird clothing. From typical clothing to cowboy outfits. **(Seriously, what was with that screenshot?)** Sour stopped in front of a concert hall and saw some stage lights going off. Brianne jumped onto the stage with a smile on her face and winked, "Hello everyone! Are you feeling lovely today!?"

The crowd cheered loudly and Brianne's smile widened, "A truly lovely sound! All right, it's time for a performance of love to bloom!"

 **(You can skip the song if you want to. It does not really add anything. It's just here for fun. Like Fights, some spoilers of what will happen in the TOP when I finally get around to making my own version.)**

The room became dark and spotlight was on her. She had a look of acted sadness, "Once blinded, I was so foolish. I could not truly open my eyes"

She looked down to the ground, "My love was so shallow, it could not possibly be true."

She grew a look of joy, "But then, on the battle ground, my eyes were opened wide. My perspective had been changed."

The lights started to glow brighter, "True love became clear to me. My twist have been untied. Beauty was not the key."

Everything became silent for a moment, but then the entire hall was covered in multicolored lights, "True love's key was in front of me, but I refused to see it's true meaning."

She started to glow pink and multiple colored streams flew from where everyone's hearts were and started to form around her, "It was bonds of caring, kindness, and perseverance."

She emerged from the glow with glowing, butterfly like wings. Her eyes were completely blue and her hair grew down to her waist. **(She will evolve from the Ribrianne form to this one during the TOP.)** There were now sparkles all over the concert hall and Brianne started to fly, "Thanks to these lessons, I can now fly higher than ever before."

Brianne started to fly fast into the sky, "The love of the other universes is one that was stronger than I thought!"

Brianne started to descend down quickly. Many of the people looked worry when she was surrounded by a mach comb. **(For those of you who don't know, a mach comb is what forms when you achieve a high speed. Like something falling from the atmosphere.)**

She twirled around and lifted up, then landed on her feet. She didn't speak singing, "That was what made me realize. That our love was not sincere."

Her face became serious, "And that was when I learned. That our universe needed to change."

"For if we didn't, we would have been living lies."

She softened, "But we have done a truly lovely performance in doing so."

She smiled brightly, "So I believe that our new U7 will be alright and lovely."

The audience started applauding and cheering. As well, as throwing things like flowers and clothing, from shirts to bras and socks. **(Scandalous!)** She started waving, "Thank you all so much! Bye Bye!"

She walked backstage and saw that Sour was there, "Lord Sour, what are you doing here?"

Sour kept a neutral expression, "Lady Helles has asked me to retrieve you. She has plans to bring love to the other universes."

Brianne frowned, "What does she have planned?"

"She wants to bring fighters from the other universes together in a bond. Matchmaking, I believe is the appropriate term for it."

Brianne's frowned lightened, "Oh, I see."

Sour closed his eyes, "I understand that you and Helles's relationship has been strained since you have inherited your new ideals of love."

Brianne put her hand where her heart is, "My battle against U7's fighters have shown me true love. Why can't Hel..Lady Helles accept it?"

"That is a story that only she can share."

Sour was silent for a moment, "Please grab onto me and we will head to the palace."

Brianne didn't reply, she just grabbed Sour and the two teleported to the castle.

 **-Helles-**

Helles was walking in a jungle style garden. It was…. Well, a jungle. With trees and birds flying around. She eventually arrived at a hot spring, where she saw Vikal and Lilibeu in towel sitting in it, "Vikal!"

Vikal and Lilibeu turned to her, "Lady Helles!"

Vikal got out of the spring and bowed to her, "What can I do for you?"

"I have devised a plan to bring warriors from the other universes together in a truly beautiful bond of love."

Vikal lite up like a light bulb at this, "You mean, we're going to be matchmakers!?"

Helles nodded, "Yes, it will be our duty to bring warriors into love!"

Vikal jumped into the air, "Alright! I've been waiting for this."

She took a book from...somewhere and handed it to Helles, "I've always wanted to be a matchmaker!"

Helles looked through the book and was interested in some of the ideas. She put the book….somewhere and started to explain, "We've made plans to discuss who we bring love to at the temple."

Vikal nodded, "Very well."

Lilibeu got up, "What about our training?"

Vikal thought about it for a moment, "After the next thirty minutes, continue hand to hand combat on the advisor at the cliff and after that take the rest of the day off."

Lilibeu smiled and nodded, "Thank you, Master Vikal."

Vikal grew an annoyed look on her face, "What did I say about calling me that?"

Lilibeu panicked and bowed, "I'm sorry!"

Vikal just smiled, "It's alright."

Helles coughed, "I believe we should be going now."

Vikal turned to her and nodded, "Just let me get my clothes on."

 **-Helles's Palace-**

Everyone was standing in Helles's throne room. Helles spoke up,"Now that we are gathered here. I believe that we are ready to start our plan."

Rabanra stood up, "Who will be first?"

Sour's staff started to glow, "I cannot say that there are currently are the making of a compatible partnership."

Brianne turned to him, "Perhaps we can pair them with non-combatments."

Helles turned to her, "A lovely idea Brianne."

Brianne nodded, "Thank you."

Sour started to look through the combatants and saw Roselle. Helles was weirded out by this, "Him?"

Brianne turned to her, "Is he not worth loving because of his appearance?"

Helles sighed, "Sour, do you see any compatible partners for him?"

Sour looked deeper into his staff, "I see a few potential partners for him."

He pulled up a few beings for him to be paired with. The potential partners ranged from a variety of bird people. The image stopped at a woman with brown feathers and talons. She didn't have arms, but instead wings. And she had brown hair and eyes. She was wearing a brown cover on her breast and brown pants. Brianne and Vikal had starry eyes, "Who is she?"

Sour didn't turn from his staff, "Her name is Marron Pluma. She resides in a far off planet that is completely deserted with her family."

Vikal grew a ready look on her face, "I'll take this one. As a fellow flyer, I feel it is my duty to do so."

Helles nodded, "Perform beautifully Vikal."

Sour gave her a hologram, "This will guide you to Roselle."

"Right." Vikal replied before flying away.

Sour turned back to his staff and displayed Monna and Viara, Rabanra looked interested, "I'll take these two. Time for me to show the universes what I can do."

Sour gave him a similar hologram to what he gave Vikal. Rabanra didn't say anything and flew off to find them. Sour's staff now displayed Su Roas and Cabba. Brianne was shocked by this, "Su is back from her mission?"

"Yes, her team has been very successful in clearing out their assigned planet. Much earlier than I anticipated."

Brianne smiled, "I thought it was about time for Su to get together with someone. This Cabba does seem like a nice guy."

"Indeed, especially with how they worked together during the tournament."

"Weren't they working with that fighter from U3?"

Helles nodded, "Yes, I'll deal with him later."

Sour gave Brianne another hologram. She then started to fly off to find her objectives. Peru stepped forward, "Who do you have for me?"

Sour displayed Ganos and Caway. Peru looked interested, "With my strength, I should get these two together."

He flew off quickly before Sour could give him the hologram, then came back, "I forgot about the location."

Sour didn't respond and just gave him the hologram, then he flew back out. Helles faced Sour, "Peru has always been an enthusiastic one, hasn't he?"

"Indeed Lady Helles. I have always found it an annoyance."

Helles chuckled, "He has been a beautiful contribution to U2."

Sour gave her a stern look, "I am certain that you are aware of what has been happening lately."

Helles just had returned the glance, "Brianne's new ideals are….troubling."

"Or perhaps, she has been seeing the right direction."

Helles was silent for a moment, "Perhaps, but for now let's see who we have to bring into the bondage of love."

Sour was silent and projected Katopesla, "Katopesla of U3."

"Who is his future partner?"

Sour projected a green skinned woman, who was wearing a less advanced version of Katopesla's suit, had black hair and eyes, and had her hair in a ponytail. Helles stared at her in a interested stare, "Who is she?"

"Her name is Wenda. A few years younger than Katopesla, but has always been held in high regards by him."

"It would make sense for her to be his selected partner. Very well, come Sour. We have love to spread!" Said Helles, while doing an over the top 'Let's Go' pose.

Sour was silent, then he teleported the two of them to Elite Universal Patrol HQ. This was the beginning to U2 warriors adventures in bringing love to the others.

 **And that's that! I hope you enjoyed this! If you guys want to make request, you can.(I can also do AU's with fighters that were already used.) I'm not really big on romance, so if you have any advice for me that would be appreciated. Sorry, that I'm a little late with uploading this. I was working on it last knight, but then I fell asleep...at one o'clock, right when I got to this author's note. Weird. I hope you enjoy this story. As always, constructive criticism is welcomed!**


	2. Katopesla X Wenda 1

**Happy Valentines Day everybody! I did not delay this chapter for so long just to tell people that. This was delayed for so long, because I got focused on other projects. And maybe a slight case of the lazies. But we're here now with part one of the Katopesla X Wenda romance with Helles as the matchmaker. I apologize that it's short and that you guys( and girls.) had to wait so long. Hope this makes my fellow single's Valentines Day more tolerable. Without further ado,** _ **LOVE!**_

Helles and Sour appeared in front of Elite Universal Patrol, a large white building with a red P on the top. Helles turned to two men, one yellow with white hair and one green with black hair, holding books, "You two, is Katopesla here?"

The two just looked at eachother. The yellow one spoke, "Look lady. If you want an autograph, leave. If you have something to report, please arrange a meeting."

Helles just snarled, "I am here on important business!"

The green one just rolled his eyes, "What kind of business?"

Helles stretched her arm out, "The business of love!"

The guards were quiet for a moment, turned to each other, and bursted out in laughter. Helles was extremely confused by this, "What's so funny?"

The green one breathed for a moment, "Business of love, are you serious?!"

The yellow one barely mustered a sentence, "That is the most ridiculos thing I've ever heard."

He went back to laughing at her, much to Helles's anger, "You dare mock the importance of love!?"

Their laughter intensified from that, then the yellow one noticed Sour, who was just standing there with his eyes closed, and started to slow down, "Uh, dude, doesn't that guy look like Lord Kampari?"

The green one saw him too and started to get a worried look, "Yes, he does and this lady's outfit does look a bit like Lord Mosco's."

The two started to look at her and gulped. Helles put her hand in the 'destroy' position, causing them to hold each other, "Don't hurt us please!"

"ENOUGH!" Came a voice from the entrance.

They all looked to see Chief Magma, red skinned and eyed person, coming down the stairs and looking at Helles and Sour, "Helles and Sour, the GoD and Angel of U2, what are you doing here?"

Helles put her hands on her hips, "I am here to bring love to the other universes, starting with the officer Katopesla and the one called Commander Wenda."

Magma was taken aback by this, then chuckled, "Listen Lord Helles, I don't think you'll succeed."

Helles rose her eyebrow, "Why is that?"

Magma just crossed his arms, "Katopesla might be a very charismatic person, but he's not very bright when it comes to these things."

"Even someone who is not wise to it should feel a difference in emotion."

Magma just let out a light laugh, "Not Katopesla. He doesn't even understand his own fangirls attraction to him."

Helles sighed, 'It would seem that this will be more difficult than I originally thought. Let's hope that Wenda is more romantically knowledged.' "Where is Wenda?"

Magma just shrugged, "She went with her squad to Sector X-23, they won't be back for a couple of days."

Helles just nodded, "Thank you. Informing us about this was a truly beautiful thing to do."

Magma was confused, "Beautiful?"

Helles didn't answer and turned to Sour, "Can you find this place?"

Sour nodded, "Yes, whenever you're ready."

Helles grabbed onto Sour and the both ascended in a bright, white light. Magma was still surprised by what happened, "Beautiful? Lovely? That is one strange universe."

The two cadets just looked at eachother, "Aren't we all from the same universe now?"

Magma just turned to them, "What are you two still doing here?! Go to class!"

"We're sorry, Sir!"

 **-System X-23-**

Wenda, who was wearing a brown version of Katopesla's suit without the helmet, was with a squadron of soldiers, wearing less advanced versions of her suit, against a race of warriors who were humanoid in shape and had claws coming out their knuckles. Wenda fired blast of energy from her hands, killing a few of them, "Keep pushing! We will save this planet from these pirates!"

Two of the soldiers got out of cover and started firing at them. The natives were quickly gaining ground and were about to leap on them, but a bright, white light got between them and the force. Helles and Sour floated out of the crater caused by the light, "This is the planet that we're looking for."

Wenda got back behind the cover as one of the soldiers ran to her, "Com. Wenda, who is that?"

Wenda looked and saw Helles around the corner, "AH!"

Helles ran into Wenda's face, "You must be Wenda!"

Wenda was confused by her, but nodded, "Yes, I'm Wenda of the Elite Universal Patrol."

Wenda looked at Helles's cloths and her eyes widened, 'She's wearing the same type of cloths Lord Mosco wears.' "Are you a God Of Destruction?"

"Yes, I am Helles, GoD of the former U2!"

Wenda narrowed her eyes, 'Katopesla was serious when he said there were others like Mosco.' "Lord Helles, what are you doing here?"

Now it was Helles's turn to narrow her eyes, "It is to complete a personal mission of mine. A mission of love!"

Wenda was surprised by this, "Love? We're in the middle of a protection mission."

One of the pirates jumped over the cover and was blasted away by Helles, who simply flew above the cover and held her hand out, "Hakai!"

The pirates were all covered in a glowing purple light, then they all disappeared without a trace of them. Helles floated back down next to Wenda, "Now then, there is much for us to discuss!"

Wenda was standing, shocked by the erasure of the pirates, "You really are a GoD."

Helles ignored her words and grabbed her hand, "Of course! Now please come with me, we have much to do!"

Wenda was completely confused, "Wha-"

Helles grabbed Sour and they all went off in a bright, white light. The soldiers who were left were all confused, "What the Hell just happened?"

 **-Helles, Sour, and Wenda-**

Wenda was surprised by the fact that she was currently flying in space with a GoD and Angel, but she was trying, and failing, to hide it with a serious demeanor, "Lord Helles, what is the mission that you require my assistance?"

Helles turned to her with a smile on her face, "This is the most urgent mission."

Wenda just had a confused look on her face, "Why are you smiling?"

Helles just had an 'oh' look on her face, "A reason of beauty."

Wenda grew a frustrated look of realization, 'I don't know why, but I think I'm going to hate what comes next.'

 **And that's that-y! As stated before, this will be divided into parts and this is part one. Duh. Don't know if I'll start another couples story or if I'll continue this one in the next chapter, but I'll think of something. I apologize if you were expecting hugs and kisses and that kind of stuff, but I don't like romance that goes that way. Which may be why I hate Romeo and Juliet, but that's not relevant. I will probably not update this story this month, because I want to focus on that special project I have planned for the 28th. So, please forgive me. I promise that the project will feel worth while. So I hope you enjoy this and I hope you enjoy future stories. As always, feedback is welcomed! Oh, and Happy Valentines Day!**


	3. Roselle

**Hello everybody! I am so sorry that this is late! This chapter is going to be a fun one for you to read….or it'll make you want to hunt me down and nail my balls on my wall. Yeah this was originally going to be a bit of an April Fools joke. This was just going to be Roselle refusing to get a girl and suffering slapstick,** _ **BUUUT**_ **I thought that would be a bit of a let down for everyone. So I got a special twist in this. Can you find it? (DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN!) But in all seriousness, thank you all for being patient with me. I get distracted a LOT!**

Vikal was flying around a small, swamp town with shacks and looking down on the town. If there was any emotion on the Dark-Winged Fairy's face, it would be frustration, "EEERRR! Where is he?!"

Vikal looked back to the hologram, "I'm in the right location, so where is he?!"

Vikal started swinging her arms around and gritting her teeth, then saw a figure with wings moving in the forest, "That's him!"

Vikal flew into the forest and saw that it was him, "Roselle!"

The bat-man turned to her and shrieked, "Stay away from me!"

Vikal flew in front of Roselle with her speed and grabbed him by the arms, causing him to panic, "You've already eliminated me in the tournament! What do you want?!" 

Vikal's face was now baffled by the humanoid chiroptera, "You jumped off the arena yourself!" 

"You put me into position!"

Vikal facepalmed and sighed, "Listen, I know that you're intimidated by my love-"

Roselle stopped hs excessive panicking and smirked, "Aw. So you just wanted a piece of me."

Vikal kicked Roselle in between the legs and smacked him on the head, "That form of wording was repulsive, as well as inconsiderate! I was assigned by Lady Helles to guide you into a relationship with another."

Roselle shrugged, "Nah."

Vikal was surprised by the response, "E-excuse me?"

"I ain't really interested with marriage and that stuff. If they want a night with me, I'll give them one. But I just think datin' and all of that is a waste of life."

Vikal was gritting her teeth and was about to yell at him, but sighed, "Is there a chance that you want to find love? Maybe find a person that you can go beyond one night with."

Roselle was now growing annoyed, "Why don't you find someone that actually cares your stupid love?"

Roselle saw Vikal giving him a blank stare, "Don't even try to give me that face."

Vikal sighed and flew off, leaving Roselle alone in the forest. Roselle grew a very confused look, "What was I doing here again?"

"ROSELLE!" 

Roselle's face turned from confusion to pure terror, "C-Comfrey?!" 

"Why haven't you delivered the package?!" 

Roselle started to fly away from the fish man, who started to chase after him, "Don't think you can get away!"

 **-Vikal-**

Vikal landed next to her white ship with black and purple wings. Vikal walked into the ship, which was white and had pink heart seats. She sat down and tapped some of the buttons, causing a holographic Helles to appear, "Vikal? Have you managed to pair your couple so soon?"

"Regretfully no, Lady Helles, Roselle possess no interest in maintaining a lovely relationship and instead insist of having revolting one-night stands."

Helles's face turned to disgust, "I figured that he was not a suitable being to be paired with a being as beautiful as that Marron."

"What should I do now?" 

"You can return to your home. You still have a student to attend to."

"Are you certain you don't need my help?"

Helles laughed, "I am certain, Vikal."

Sour's voice was heard in the background, "Lady Helles, Wenda is hesitant to put the makeup on."

Helles turned to her attendant, "I will be there in a moment."

Vikal was more skeptical than before, "I could be there in less than an hour. Just in case."

Helles turned back to Vikal, "It's alright Vikal. Spend some time off, maintain your beauty, or just teach Lilibeu your wing techniques."

Vikal sighed and smiled, "Alright. Contact me if you need me."

Vikal cut off the transmission and inhaled, "I wonder how the others are doing."

She heard a massive explosion and looked out the window of her ship, "What was that?!"

 **-Miles Away-**

Roselle was twitching in fear as he watched a few trees burning down, "Now come on Comfrey. Let's talk about this."

Comfrey was charging two orange energy blast from his hands, "You don't get it. There is no talking about this with who wanted this. She'll have my skin! But at the very least, I'll get yours before she gets mine!"

Comfrey fired the blast, but Vikal dropped in front of Roselle and swatted the blast away, "What are you doing?!" 

Comfrey gritted his teeth, "Enjoying the last thing I'll be able to enjoy before I die."

Vikal was confused, "What is going on here?"

"A certain bat was supposed to deliver a special package to a _VERY_ important person, but he got distracted and missed the time. Now that important person is going to track us down and-"

"And what, Comfrey?" Came a feminine voice, causing Comfrey to sweat intensely.

Vikal and Roselle saw this person and were somewhat disappointed. There were two felines holding rocket launchers in suits, but that wasn't what disappointed them. What disappointed them was who was between the cats. She was a small being with completely black eyes, golden hair, talons, and the rest of her body was wrapped by her white wings. Comfrey screamed like a little girl, which is somehow less painful than a three year old boy **(Trust me on that one.)** and bowed, "Miss Lily, I apologize. My errand boy was suppose to meet up with you and I would arrive to finish discussion as planned." 

Lily stepped in front of her guards and sighed, "I didn't ask you why I didn't get my package at the time I was told I would have it. I asked what you thought I would do to you when I find you."

Comfrey gulped, "I thought you would tear us apart with your talons or feed us to some animal." 

Vikal and Roselle were now incredibly confused, "Do you know these people?"

Roselle shrugged, "All I was told about them was that they were who I was suppose to give the package to."

Lily laughed and walked towards them, "I suppose that the fairy here is one of those other universe visitors that I've been hearing about and you're Comfrey's delivery boy."

Vikal stepped over to the bird boss, "Yes. I am Vikal, knight of love and dreams from the loving and beautiful U2!"

Lily grew a perplexed look on her face, "Whatever you want to call yourself. With this whole universal merging, my gangs have been getting hit by people like you. Now, my business has been hitting the absolute bottom of the barrel."

Vikal crossed her arms, "Perhaps if you haven't used your gangs in such hideous fashions, then we wouldn't have to stop them."

Comfrey was now inwardly screaming and Lily was growing irritated, "It's called wanting people to get results." 

Roselle stood up, "Even if their terrible results?"

The cat men pointed their RLs at Roselle, "Silly bat. Where did you get the guts to mock me like that?"

Roselle and Vikal fired blast at the two cats, knocking them into nearby trees and turned to Lily. However, Comfrey was panicking worse than before, "You've doomed the three of us."

Roselle, who was charging an energy blast at Lily, turned to his boss with a look of laughter, "Seriously? Why are you so scared of this lady? Is it the fact she's a bird?"

Vikal turned to the fish-boss, "Is it the fact that her thugs are the only beings with decent clothing in your universe?"

Before Comfrey could answer with his annoyed expression, Lily laughed, "The sweet naivete. It's something worse than simple species and etiquette." 

Roselle and Vikal started to fire at the humanoid egret, who opened her wings to deflect the Ki blast and revealed what the rest of her body. She had a beak in place of a mouth and nose and was wearing a blue dress. Before anyone could comment, there was a shaking on the ground and Comfrey was dead silent, "He's coming."

Some of the trees were blown away and everyone, except for Lily, were shocked by who they saw. He was a large being with grey skin, was wearing a tuxedo and sunglasses, and had a large grey horn on his head. He breathed in and dust came from his nose. Lily flew onto his shoulder and eat a bug that was on his head, "Lotus, I thought I told you to wait until I made the cliched 'Ka-Ka!' to signal you."

Lotus simply 'hmph ed and tightened his face at Vikal, Roselle, and Comfrey. Vikal and Roselle looked at the humanoid rhinoceros with curiosity, "Who is this?"

Roselle shrugged, "I don't know. Hey boss, who is this guy?!" 

Comfrey didn't answer, as he was whimpering. Lily dashed towards Comfrey and grabbed his arm with her talon, "Yeah Comfrey, tell our friends about Lotus. You know Lotus doesn't talk."

"Lotus is Lily's personal body guard and is the strongest being I've ever met."

Roselle was quiet for a moment, "Wait. This is the guy who attacked Bergamo and the others!"

Lily laughed, "Sorry, but your friends have been causing my partners a little too much trouble. And unfortunately for them, Lotus and I were overseeing the operation."

Lotus smirked and cracked his knuckles as she finished the sentence, then started to charge his energy with a grey aura. Lotus disappeared and reappeared behind Roselle, before punching him so hard that he was sent crashing into a tree. Vikal fired a couple of red Ki blast at Lotus's back, but all that did was destroy his shirt. Lotus charged towards her and headbutted her clean into the air. Vikal performed a backflip in the air to regain control of herself. Vikal looked down on Lotus, 'He didn't follow me up here. He must not be able to fly.'

Vikal charged energy into her hands. Lotus jumped above her and landed an intense punch to her back, causing her to crash into the ground and causing a large crater that practically destroyed that part of the forest. Vikal was unconscious and Lotus crashed down, causing a shockwave that pushed Vikal back into the forest next to Roselle. Comfrey was trying to break free from Lily's grip, however he only made her laugh, "Not very smart, are you? If you break free from me, you'll only have to deal with Lotus."

Comfrey charged an orange Ki orb into his hand and it started to discharge blue lighting, "Glofish Discharge!"

Comfrey raised his hand into the air and the orb discharged blue and orange lightning that electrocuted Lily, causing her to fall to the ground. Lotus noticed what was going on and rushed towards Comfrey, who was firing Ki blast at the titanic man. Lotus rammed into Comfrey, causing him to go flying in the air and crashed next to Vikal and Roselle. Comfrey struggled to get up, but saw that Lotus was checking on Lily and shook Vikal and Roselle, "Get up, you two. We have a chance to blow this place."

Vikal and Roselle twitched and stood up with Comfrey, "What happened, boss?"

"We just got our opening. That's what."

Vikal, however, was not as cooperative, "It is not beautiful to retreat."

Comfrey scowled, "Now's not the time to worry about your looks, lady."

Comfrey started to fly towards Vikal's ship and Lotus picked up Lily. Lotus shook his head and ran into the forest.

 **-Vikal, Comfrey, and Roselle-**

Comfrey and Roselle were sitting down in silence and Vikal was flying the ship, but was occasionally gasping her side in pain. Comfrey, after looking around, sighed, "I think I should give you guys the full explanation on those two."

Roselle gritted his teeth in an over the top matter, "Ya think?!"

Vikal turned towards the fishy gang leader, "Why didn't you inform us that you knew those two?"

Roselle got in Comfrey's face with a highly exaggerated anger face with the eyes bulging out and everything, "And why didn't you recruit them for the tournament?!"

Comfrey punched Roselle in the face, causing him to go flying back into his chair with bats circling his head, "First, you don't recruit Lily and Lotus for something, they recruit you. Second, I didn't want to get involved in any fights with those guys."

Vikal rose an eyebrow, "Who exactly are they?" 

"Lily and Lotus are the heads of U9's biggest black market group. Lily is the one in charge of everything, but Lotus is definitely the deadliest of the two. He's earned the title of Blood Horn and is deadlier than anyone else I've ever met."

Roselle was now just distraught, "So now, we got the gang's heads as our enemies."

He turned towards Vikal, "I need to find this partner. I need me a relief." 

Vikal shot him a deadpan expression, then gritted her teeth, "You filthy, unloving pervert!"

Vikal put her leg back and kicked the bat man clean in the balls, making a spine snapping sound, _**(I AM NOT JOKING! BATS HAVE SPINES ON THEIR PENISES!)**_ "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

 **And that's that! I hope you enjoyed this and that you don't want to the ball nailing thing. In all seriousness, Roselle getting Megward the Wizard(Look up Mr. Enter if you don't know this term. He's really good.) was always the idea. This wasn't last second.**

 **What do you guys think of Lily and Lotus? I based them off the symbiotic relationships between Rhinos and Birds.**

 **I'm BOORRRRRRREEEEED! Can you give me an interesting and over the top review or PM me about some weird topic like your dream puppy farm or whatever. Seriously, my life gets so boring. Please give me something to talk about.**

 **Anyway, I started to rewatch RWBY in preparation for my parody critique story. Trust me, I'm going to enjoy ripping into the flaws of that show. YA HEAR ME JNPR?! I'M COMING FOR YOU! NOONE IS GOING TO BE THERE TO PULL YOUR SORRY ASSES OUT OF THIS ONE!**

 **I plan to have the next chapter of the TOP! Either this week or next week. Depends on whether or not I get distracted.**

 **I suppose that since I'm here now and got the chance to do this, I may as well give my thoughts on DBS's last episode.**

 **I really enjoyed it. I thought it was a very fitting end to the saga and that it was a really nice ending. Admittedly, I would have liked it better if the pacing of the arc was a little better. But, bad pacing has always been a problem Dragon Ball has had. 'Five Minutes' my butt. I guess that the universes getting revived was expected, but that is the kind of happy ending this kind of show would use. Much better than the Goku Black arc ending.**

 **But in all seriousness, I am glad that I watched DBS. For those of you who had to deal with the badness of the first two arcs, you'll have to forgive me. I got into this show late. I started watching it around the ending of the Goku Black arc and kinda just started at the universe six tourney. I heard that the first two arcs were just cheaper versions of the recent movies, so I just skipped those. And at the time, I was revisiting older shows I watched as a child. Avatar The Last Airbender and the continuation of Samurai Jack and I heard that Dragon Ball had gotten a new sequel series. So I have decided to see what the fuss was about and I do not regret it. Obviously, I mean I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't like the show. The only reason I'm doing the RWBY critique is that I figured I could use some Critiquing practice.**

 **Is Super perfect? No. It has a few problems. Like the out of nowhere power ups and wasting characters that had a crap ton of potential. And the GB arc ending as I stated. Also, Zamasu wasn't the best villain. My problems with him are pretty much my problems with Fire Lord Ozai reversed. Trying a complex villain in a show that doesn't really use complexiety in it's villains. I liked Zamasu, but he could have been better. You could throw Ribrianne into that pile too to be honest. Could have been better.**

 **I'm sorry. I know you guys don't click to see some guy in High School talk on and on about things that most people would probably have grown past at this point in their lives. I thought that I would share my thoughts on things. And I do try to keep my ANs entertaining with my over the top mischief or talking about some topics that I find intriguing.**

 **In all seriousness, thank you all for sticking with me through this and**


	4. Ganos X Caway

**Lovely day today, everyone! I hope you all are having some good weather and even though it's relatively warm your still wearing a jacket for some reason. Yeah, I have issues. But enough of that, you came to this story for Drama, Romance, and Bloodshed. Mostly just the second, but hey what can you do with taste. Anywho, this chapter will be focused on Peru's matchmaking escaped to bring together Ganos and Caway. There is a slight spoiler for a smaller fight in The Tournament Of Power!, but it's not really large. Anyway, time to share the love!**

Peru appeared in front of a white castle. The structure of the castle was rather basic with large walls and guard towers. Peru walked towards the gate and saw two guards wearing silver, scale armor with a pink jewel on the center of the bascinet helmets forehead. The guards grabbed their swords and shields emerged from their right arm gauntlets. The guard on the right rose his voice, "Who are you and why are you here?"

"I am Peru, the Supreme Kai of the beautiful U2!"

The guards turned to each other and back to Peru, "Prove it!"

Peru showed them the Potara, much to their shock, "What business does a Supreme Kai have here?"

"I have a plan to provide a future heir to the Princess."

 **-Throne Room-**

In a throne room with multicolored windows, a pink carpet floor, pillars with flowers, and two thrones in the back of the room. Peru bowed respectfully in front of the thrones, "Greetings, your majesties, I am here on a most pressing mission!"

The one on the throne to Peru's left, a man with pink hair, green skin, yellow eyes, and was wearing a blue and purple shirt, purple pants, and a golden crown with a red pearl on the tip raised his hand, "If it is business of a Supreme Kai, then it must be urgent."

Peru stroked his beard, "I will need your daughter."

The one on the throne to Peru's right, a woman with the same pink hair and green skin, but had blue eyes and a red shirt with a red skirt. Unlike her husband, she had a look of hesitance, "I don't know about this, Meridian. Our daughter hasn't really fully recovered from the tournament."

Meridian held his wife's hand, "It'll be alright, Cara. Caway has been doing well, if the fact that she has been representing our family's empire is any indication."

Cara turned to Peru, "What exactly is it that you wanted Caway for?"

Peru smiled, "I desire to give her love!"

The parents were silent.

 **-What you'd expect to happen.-**

A guillotine was seen dropping down.

 **-What actually happens-**

"What?" Both the king and queen asked.

Peru grinned stupidly, "I desire to bring her and a certain man together!" 

The royals went silent once more.

 **-Moments later-**

Peru was practically squirming for freedom from the guards holding him, then was thrown out, "How dare you defy the Supreme Kai of love!"

Cara was just giving him a dead glance, "God is nothing compared to a parent."

The castle gates closed and Peru sighed, "Guess I'll have to do it the way they did it in Helles's soap operas. Have a young man wear a medieval style uniform and have him risk everything for his one true love!"

Peru looked to space and narrowed his gaze. He saw a green planet and zoomed closer to a village with a farm on it, "Where is he?"

He saw Ganos sneaking up on a fruit basket and grabbing some of the fruit out of it. Peru gritted his teeth, "He has the gods of this world looking highly on him and he still feels the temptation to hideously steal, still?!" 

Peru glowed a bright white and appeared right in front of Ganos, causing him to freak out, "What the?!"

Ganos stopped after a moment, "It's just you."

Peru grabbed Ganos by the arm and teleported them to a purple room with weights, a heart shaped bed, a poster with a young man with silver hair and a young man with black hair hugging outside an ice ring, and a boombox. **(Yes, those references were intentional.)**

To say Ganos was disturbed by the appearance of the room would be understatement, "Is this your room?"

"Forget about were you stealing from that farm?!"

Ganos gritted his teeth and crossed his arms, "I don't really have a choice."

Peru pumped his fist at him, "There is always a decision. Doesn't Quitela and Kuru grant you gifts?"

Ganos gave him a deadpan stare, "Yes. Which is why I was stealing food just now."

Peru was growing angry, "Sarcasm is not appreciated."

"Is this why you got me?"

Peru was silent as he remembered why he was looking for Ganos in the first place, "No! I was looking for you, so I can get you to confess your love to the Princess!"

Ganos blushed massively and backed away from the Kai, "Are you serious?!" 

Peru kept a stern look, "Love is a thing that you should always take seriously!"

Ganos started shaking his head, "No! Not happening!"

Peru grabbed the bird man's hand, "Love and happiness are the most essential emotions in life. If you don't confess to her, you will be alone and miserable! (Voice becomes more distant to Ganos.) Wrinkling all alone for the rest of your life! Mourning that you couldn't reach out to your one true love-"

"Are you talking about your own experiences?" Ganos questioned.

"She was a magnificent South Kai!" Peru replied, before sobbing rather pathetically.

Ganos was watching disturbed, "I'm just going to leave."

Peru grabbed Ganos's hand again, "No, I must stop you from making the same mistake I made!"

Ganos was growing more and more aggravated, "Listen, you pathetic old man, I don't care for what you have to say!"

Peru's face just turned deadpanned, "I can literally lock the both of you in one of my chambers and neither of you would be able to stop me. You can either let me help you confess your love or I can just force you both into a situation."

Ganos thought about, his eyes moving around the room, and sighed, "Fine! But only because there would be less suffering for me."

Peru made a flexing pose, "Beautiful! Now come with me to the wardrobe. We have to make you beautiful."

Ganos was now feeling awkward, "Can't we just go with handsome?"

"Men should not be ashamed of their beauty!"

Ganos sighed, 'This is going to be a long week.'

"Oh, it's going to be longer than a week."

Ganos was shocked by what the Kai said, "How did you-"

"Us Supreme Kais can read the thoughts of other. There is nothing you can hide in your thoughts from me!"

Ganos looked rather frightened by this, "You can see all of my thoughts."

"Yes. Experienced Supreme Kais can read deep thoughts. Though, it does take training."

Ganos grew a rather sterned look and Peru grew a softer look, "Allowing a false view on life to be continue due to a past event will only result in more suffering."

Ganos turned away, "Let's just get this over with."

Peru opened the door and the two walked out.

 **That's that! Appears as though Ganos is still working on his age-prejudice (Or just thinking their weak). However, unlike most people with this issue, who are mostly eight or young, he has a reason outside of 'gross.'**

 **Ya know, the internets been depressing for me lately. I think it might have something to do with all the controversy regarding C.A., but I don't want to put despair in one place. After all, we still have guys like Internet Remix, Smg4, Screwattack, and Phantomstrider to name a few, right? Right. It's just with that knowledge, some things aren't as enjoyable.**

 **Why am I talking about this? Because I think I need to unload my frustration on something. Which is why next time will be the first chapter of the RWBY Parody Critique. The first chapter will be about an issue even fans of the show admit exist, it's consistent use of cliffhangers even when they damaged the show. Figured that I start on what's neutral ground for both fans and detractors.**

 **And I have been ahead of the clock lately, so maybe I can get the next chapters of Multiverse Fights, The TOP, and the recruitment stories out by the end of the month.**

 **Did ya think I forgot the recruitment story existed? No, I just haven't really been focusing on it lately.**

 **I don't know why, but I really like Peru and Helles (NOT AS A COUPLE!) a lot. They really feel like a creation and destruction god duo that are effective figures. I think that may come down to the fact that they have similar viewpoints. With the exceptions of Belmond and Khai, Ea and Mosco, and the higher universes, they actually can agree on stuff. I think that that's why they have higher levels. Because they can cooperate and operate better together than the lower ones.**

 **Now I know some people will say that opposites work better together and that is sometimes true, but not always. When you're like Beerus and Shin, who are both not only both incompant at their jobs, but also so different. You won't get as good results. A bit of sad truth in life is that sometimes opposites just can't work together. At least, not well no matter how hard you try to make it work. Sometimes, differences of views and work method just cause more trouble than they're worth in the long run.**

 **Example: Whenever you are a pair of writers on a romance story, but you have completely different ideals on the concept of love and how it blossoms between people. That can lead to a lot of story elements not really being able to get execution on either side. If you are a drama person and think that people get love by being put through crap and your partner is someone who thinks it can blossoms from a long time friendship, those views will more than likely collide. Unless you can find an alternate and have childhood friends realize they love each other from hardships, but usually in these stories it's one way or the other and that can come from that writers perspective or if Hollywood was too afraid to take risk and demand it'd be one way.**

 **Ya know, I really should just put these things on my deviantart and just say read it there if you want to. If you forgot I had a deviantart, don't worry I forget I do too sometimes. Which is why I don't post there often.**

 **I appreciate you all for reading my stories. I appreciate feedback. And I especially appreciate you all for forgiving and never getting angry over my long as Hell ANs. I'll see you next time in the RWBY Parody Criti- Good lord I need to come up with a good title!**


	5. Monna and Viara and not anything else

**Hello again lovelies! Today we got Rabanra getting Monna, but things are going differently than planned. Hhmmm. If you read the latest chapter of Multiverse Fights, you should know what happens.** _ **LOVE THIS OR SOMETHING!**_

Rabanra flew by a large stadium and saw that a few people were walking towards it. Monna turned her rear end massive and knocked a large male of her race off the arena. Monna did a victory dance, complete with throwing her fist up in the air and jumping, "Who's next? C'mon."

Rabanra jumped onto the arena, "I'm up!"

Monna laughed, "You're that wimp from U2! I figured you'd be reading a book somewhere."

Rabanra tightened his fist, "Underestimating me is a mistake. I've already found a way to take you down."

Monna grew an irritated look, "I'm going to break your arms."

Rabanra took a boxing stance and waited. Monna started to roll over to Rabanra, who jumped up and his fist, "Neon Punch!"

Rabanra hit Monna in the face, but it had virtually no effect and Monna smirked, "Round Spiral Beam!"

Monna fired a twister beam from her hands and blasted Rabanra clean off the arena. Monna smirked, "Shows ya."

Rabanra struggled to stand up, "My goal was not to beat you, but to get your attention."

Monna looked at him confused, "Than what?"

"So I can show you the path of love."

Monna blushed when she heard that, 'He wants to date me.' "Alright, I'll go with you. We'll go to my place and have lunch."

Rabanra blushed and struggled to speak, 'She's interested in me. She is beautiful.' "Very well. I shall have a meeting of love with you!"

Monna jumped down, caused a shock wave that launched Rabanra into the air, and caught him, "Let's go!"

 **And that's that! Hope you enjoyed this very short chapter. Still at build up. Next is Brianne trying to get Su to try and see Cabba. You ever get a ship stuck in your head. Shipping as in pairing not an actual boat. If you have a boat in your head, you should see a doctor. Su and Cabba is that ship in my head. I visualized one day, then I couldn't stop. I plan on having a team up with Katopesla involved in the tournament, but that's another day.**

 **So, have fun. Feedback is welcomed. Still looking for an interesting conversation on this site. Love you all, night!**

 **Jeez, three uploads in one day. I can't tell if this me getting lazy with them or just very good timing. I like to believe it's good timing. OH! I'm still typing. Hahahhahahaha. Bye.**


	6. Cabba X Su Roas

**A lovely day, everyone! We're finally at the last of the first group's matchmaking set-ups. After this one, we'll be getting into the stories themselves and some non canon to this headcanon romance stories. Today is the build up of Su X Cabba, a ship nobody aside from me has and one that'll not be as anticipated as others! Have fun!**

Brianne was flying across a city with electronic screens all over. She was viewing the city with a searching matter, "I know that Madoka Con is here and, knowing Su, she's going to be first in line." 

Brianne saw a heart shaped building with dozens of people entering and around it. Brianne flew down to the building and was stopped by a woman with a blue tuxedo, black hair, and brown eyes, causing Brianne to flinch, "Hello, Maiden Brianne, it is an absolute honor to see U2's most powerful warrior grace my establishment with her beauty." 

Brianne smiled and waved, "Hello. I desire to enter this place. I'm looking for a friend." 

The woman smiled brightly and posterued herself in a welcoming light, "Why, of course."

Brianne walked into the multicolored glass door and saw that the place had a plethora of art with fairy-creatures, people wearing costumes, and the roof was covered in constantly shifting colors. From blue, to red, to pink, to black, and back to blue. Brianne groaned, "I'm just gonna find Su and get out of here."

Brianne started to walk around the place and saw a bunch of people gathered around a hole with music and lights blasting out of the hole. Brianne ran towards it, but was blocked by the crowd. Brianne tried to squeeze through, but couldn't, "Blast it."

Brianne flew over them and saw what was in the hole. She saw a dance floor with shifting colored tiles and speakers around it, but what grabbed her attention was Rozie dancing in rhythm to the tiles. Brianne kept quiet and started to watch. Rozie quick stepped onto a purple lite tile and stepped on a red tile. A robotic voice spoke out, "Dance Hands!"

Some of the tiles started to rise up and swirl around Rozie, but she started to hit them with rapid succession, getting faster and faster due to Yacchina Fist, and kept getting them. Two blocks, one behind her feet and one in front of her feet, glowed blue and two of the floating tiles, one to her left and right, glowed green. Rozie jumped up, landed her feet on the floor tiles and hit the floating ones with her hands. There was an X on the floor, she received an electric shock, and the robotic voice yelled out, "YOUR HANDS AND FEET WERE IN OPPOSITE POSITION!"

Rozie reverted back to Su, gritted her teeth, and threw her hands down, "Blast it!"

The people that were watching started to leave, disappointment learn from the sighs, groans, and lack of anything positive to do or say. Brianne flew down to her and glomped her, however Su kicked her in the stomach and gasped, "Oh, Brianne! I'm so sorry! I thought you were a loveless pervert who wanted my body!"

Brianne grunted while looking up at her, "It's alright, Su. I should have said something."

Brianne straightened herself out and coughed, causing Su to step back, "Anyway, Su, I came here looking for you. I'm here to unite you in a bond of love." 

Su was quiet for a moment, but her eyes widened in shock, "WHAT?!"

Brianne held her hands up, "Here me out-"

The younger Maiden started to blush harshly and shook her head, "No, no, no, no! I'm totally fine with just being single."

Brianne was watching her friend spastically move, 'Maybe, I should have done something clever- No. Love should be honest.'

Brianne saw that Su was stuttering constantly and placed her hand on he shoulder, "Su, calm down, I just want to give you a gift."

Su was still being spastic, but started to slow down, "Okay, okay, I'm fine."

Brianne sighed in relief, but Su marched over to her with an angry face and started to sing her hands around, "Don't do that!"

Brianne laughed, "Sorry."

Su stopped, "Why bring it up now?"

"Because, Lady Helles is starting an operation to pair people in a bond of love and you were selected by Sour's staff to be paired."

Su was quiet and glanced to right and coughed, "So, who am I paired with?"

Brianne smiled brightly, "Cabba of U6, the Saiyan warrior you fought beside." 

Su stared off to the left, 'He was pretty nice.' "Alright."

Brianne jumped up, "Yes!"

Su smirked, "Now, hold on."

Brianne stopped and looked at Su, "What?"

"I still have a lot to do here and we'll have to wait until I get done to go."

Brianne slumped over, "You're just saying that to hold this off, aren't you?"

Su winked and smiled, "Probably."

Brianne sighed and waved her hand, "Alright. Do what you need to."

Su raised her arms to the roof, "Yahoo!"

Su ran off to another part of the convention and Brianne chuckled, "That's one step closer to making the universe a lovelier place-"

"REMAINED STANDING ON DANCE FLOOR TOO LONG!"

Brianne received an electrical shock and fell over twitching.

 **Hope that was a lovely read!  
**

 **Brianne certainly had a SHOCKING first step in her sorta journey. However, she must contend with the fact that one of her best friends is a geek.**

 **I might do some of the non canon one shots after this, but we'll wait and see.**

 **I'm bored. Can people PM me questions or something of that sort? My life is kinda hectic right now and I could use the distraction.**

 **To quote Tim Curry from Home Alone 2: Have a lovely Day!**


	7. Caulifla X Napapa

**Hey everyone! I'm here with a requested chapter. This chapter was requested by my friend MLPStevenUniverseLPS aka Arthur101SueEllen aka Zoey Cares aka Zoey. Annnnyyyyywaaayyy. This is a totally serious chapter about Caulifla and Napapa and not a crappost. Yep, no crapposting here. (Innocent whistling.)**

Caulifla was strolling around a market and was looking at food stands. She turned to one of her gang members, "We got enough spike fruit right?"

The gang member spoke in a male's voice, "Yes boss."

Caulifla bought a green fruit and started to eat it. As she and her thugs started to walk out of the market, they saw Napapa standing there, a smug look clear on his face, "Hey there!"

Caulifla gave him a very angry look, "What do you want, piggy?"

Napapa walked up to her, "I just want to know if ya wanna go to my place."

Caulifla smirked and waved her finger to beckon him closer. Napapa smirked and started to walk closely to her, "I'll show you a real good time."

Napapa was about to kiss her, but Caulifla kicked him in the balls and caused him to kneel to the ground. Caulifla charged an energy beam in her hands and fired it, causing Napapa to go flying into the sky. A twinkle appeared and the gang members started to cheer and yell. Caulifla started to laugh, "As if I'd ever date someone like you!"

Caulifla and her gang started to leave town and started to head back to their gang hang. Napapa landed on a deserted mountain and his crash caused a large explosion.

 **Admittedly, I should probably stop with the crap posting and the actual romance in the same story or people would have trouble telling what's serious and what's not, but too late for regrets now.**

 **Sorry Zoey! I know you actually wanted to see this, but I'm me and I couldn't pass on this joke. I am a joking dummy.**

 **Next chapter of TOP Recruitment and TOP should be out soon!**

 **(Swings away on a horse.)**


	8. Caulifla gets advice

**This is a silly one shot for Caulfia getting 'special gifts' from Sanka. That's it...**

Caulifla was sitting on a blue couch and her legs were crossed, "What's taking that chick so long?"

Before she knew it, Sanka bursted through a door holding boxes, "Sorry about that. I've had to get some packages."

"It's fine. So, you have something to tell me about Kale?"

Sanka chuckled and handed her one of the boxes, "With your ceremony coming soon, you have to prepare for your special night."

Caulifla looked into the box, the content of which caused her to flinch and blush, "What is this?!"

Sanka gave a wink, "Special things for you guys to use. These types or essential to making a first time count."

Caulifla was more dumbfounded than anything, "Have you actually done this before?"

Sanka placed her arm around her, "Of course! Me and Vikal do this kind of thing all the time."

Caulifla put Sanka's arm off her and picked up the box, "I guess I should get going."

Caulifla ran out of the door and Sanka smiled down to the floor with a laugh, "They'll make good use of it."

 **This was fun to make. I really liked making Sanka giving Caulifla special gifts.**

 **Next time!**


	9. Katopesla X Wenda 2

**Here it is! The next chapter of romance is finally here. And it's basically a set up chapter for things to come. Annnnnd it's short. Next KXW will be the end. Letsa go!**

Helles and Wenda appeared outside of a golden dome with Wenda holding her blaster tight, "What's the problem?"

Helles pushed the blaster down, "We're here for something much greater than a fight."

Wenda gaze loosened, "What do you mean?" 

Helles grabbed her hands, "We are here to unite you and Katopesla in loving courtship!"

The police officer's eyes widened at what she just heard, ' watch?v=6h1Ed-gXs0Y' "I beg your pardon?"

Helles snapped her fingers and a holographic image of her and Katopesla in wedding wear, "Beautiful loving courtship."

Wenda had her arms crossed, "Listen. I know your intentions are very well, Lord Helles, but-" 

"There is no way to deny it. You shouldn't deny a chance at happiness."

Wenda stared at Helles's eyes for a moment, "What's your plan?" 'I'll tell her when it a goes south.'

"I'm glad you've come to speak the truth. Now, let us get you some beautiful clothing."

Helles started to walk towards the dome as Sour walked next to Wenda, "You know, don't you?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Come along!"

Wenda groaned and started to walk towards the dome with Sour walking closely behind her. There was a door with a phoenix on it, "Wenda, allow me to show you the center of U2's attire."

Helles held her arm towards the door for a moment, however nothing happened. Helles stood still and shifted her eyes back and forth, "I will say once more. Wenda, allow me to show you the center of U2's attire!"

The door still didn't move, however a rough male voice came from behind it, "Was that the signal?"

Helles rubbed her temples and sighed, "Yes, Tartare, that was the signal."

The door opened and an armadillo like man with red eyes, spiked mace like tail, and no clothing appeared, "I apologize Milady. I am not much accustomed to signals." 

Helles was holding her head in her right hand and started waving her left, "It is alright. Just try and get it right next time."

Tartare turned to Wenda with a toothy grin, "Now, let's make you beautiful."

Wenda crossed her arms, "What are you implying with that statement?"

Tartare started to wave his hands, "Nothing! Nothing at all!"

"Look. I just want to get this over with. You seem sweet, so can we just get through this?"

Tartare frowned and formed a golden mask that covered his entire face with the exception of his eyes, "If that is your wish, I will go for the best attire first."

The warrior strolled off and Wenda turned to Helles and Sour, the latter was looking into his staff, "When will this be finished?"

Helles clapped her hands with closed eyes, "If we use the great speed of Love, we should be done by week's end."

Wenda groaned and walked inside the dome. The interior was basically a large golden clothes store with rows of outfits and changing rooms on the sides of the building. Wenda starred with her mouth agape from from what she was gazing upon, "I have drastically underestimated the luxuries gods have." 

Helles put her hand on Wenda's shoulder, "Clearly I am more welcoming of the beautiful perks of being a GoD than Mosco."

Tartare returned with a cylinder container that was human sized, "This." 

Tartare knocked on the container, "This is what will work."

Tartare started to walk towards the left, "Follow me."

Wenda started to follow the large man to one of the changing rooms, "Alright. Let's see it."

Tartare put down the container, which opened to reveal a gold suit with a pink heart on it. There was also a gold helmet with a orange visor on it. Wenda's eyes widened as she whistled, "Quite the impressive piece, but not exactly what I'd call formal."

Tartare laughed as he slapped the container, "This bad boy can hold so much power and-"

He pressed his hand onto the heart and the suit changed into a white uniform with the heart on the chest area. It turned into a shirt with cargo pants and a mid calf length coat, "-versatility for every situation. Courtesy of the Tuffles."

Wenda took the uniform and walked into the changing room. Wenda stared at her old uniform and smiled, "I'll tell Lord Helles that she jumped onto the boat too late." 

**-Five Minutes Later-**

Wenda came out with her new uniform and was met with the starry gaze of Helles, "Truly beautiful! Tartare, you have truly outdone yourself."

Tartare bowed, "It was my privilege."

Wenda looked at Helles, "Listen, Lady Helles, I need to tell you something." 

Helles held her hand up to stop her, "You may wait to grant thanks. For now, we must find Katopesla!" 

Wenda facepalmed and groaned, "I believe he's on a mission to track a machine down."

Sour looked into his staff and saw a grey world with many lava cracks to be seen, "I have found his location."

Helles lifted her ams to gesture towards Sour, "Then let us go!" 

Wenda grabbed Sour's arm with Helles holding onto his shoulder. They were consumed by the bright light and went through the roof with no damage, much to Tartare's amusement, "Typical of Helles, always keeping things as tidy as she can."

A picture formed in his hand showing a scarred obscured woman with an egyptian style slave uniform and him with underdeveloped armor and no tail.

 **-Outside the Dome (Time of Helles and Co. leaving.)-**

A ball shaped machine with a red eye flashes, "Contacting...Contacting…." 

A grumbling, old voice came from the communication, "What is it?"

"The GoD Helles is enroute to Katopesla with two additional organics."

A sigh came from the other side, "I suppose it's time to introduce ourselves to the universes. The Koya appreciates results."

"Yes, Dr. Kochin."

 **DUN DUN Cliffhanger!**

**I apologize if you wanted things to wrap up now, but these storylines take time.**

 **I hope you are all enjoying and I hope you give me your thoughts. (I don't want to explain the end twist yet. I'll save that for later.)**

 **FORESHADOWING IS FUN! I'll see ya guys in a couple of weeks. Maybe sooner.**


End file.
